High temperature superconducting (HTS) oxide based wires provide the opportunity for ground breaking advances in the field levels and performance of accelerator magnets, while greatly reducing their weight, size and power consumption. This is made possible by their extraordinarily high upper critical fields, flux pinning, transition temperatures, and critical current density in wire (Je).
There is now a specific need for HTS that can operate with low inductive loss at higher temperatures and current densities (Jop) in the time varying magnetic fields of advanced accelerators, generators and transformers. However, as yet, there is no HTS conductor with sufficiently small transverse filament dimensions, and elevated inter-filament resistances to attain the required low losses. As a result, the superior Je at high operating temperatures of present HTS conductors cannot benefit these applications until much lower loss HTS conductors are developed.
Methods and devices outlined herein address the long-felt need for HTS with superior properties. Outlined herein is a finding that among all candidate superconductors, only the 2212 round or rectangular wire can provide superior Je in field at higher operating temperatures while in principle enabling low loss features that are proven to work with low temperature superconductors (LTS).